characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Medic
The Medic is one of the 9 playable characters from Team Fortress 2. Background Powers and Abilities *'Oktoberfest': *'Spinal Tap': *''' Medicating Melody': Requires the Amputator to use. Medic props the saw on his shoulder, and plays it as if it were a violin, creating a healing aura around himself and his allies for a short period of time. *'Spellcasting': Thanks to the Spellbook Magazine, Medic and the other mercenaries are able to find otherwise unobtainable spellbook pages, thanks to which they can perform magic spells. The spells are divided by the rarity of their pages. **Regular Magic Spells ***'Fireball': Medic will shout "Capatus Crepitus" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. 2 charges ***'Ball O' Bats': Medic will shout "Deus Invictus" and shoot a glowing ball out of his hands. Said ball will quickly turn into a swarm of bats, that will assault the victims, bring them into the air and make them bleed. 2 charges ***'Pumpkin MIRV''' - Medic will shout "Pactum Diabolus" and throw a bomb that leaves small "Pumpkin Bombs" when it explodes. The Pumpkin Bombs explode when shot. 1 charge. ***'Teleport': Medic will shout "Ipsum Instantarium" and shoot a smoke ball. He will be teleported to the exact point on which the ball landed, and it will also heal 30 HPs of his. 2 charges. ***'Blast Jump': Medic will shout "Amplus Tripudio" and jump at great heights. This spell also cures 25 HPs of his. 2 charges. ***'Stealth': Medic will shout "Barpo Invisium" and turn invisible for 8 seconds. This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge. ***'ÜberHealth': Medic will shout "Barpo Kabalto" and his HPs will be brought to twice This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge. **Rare Magic Spells ***'Minify': Medic will shout "Paidum Celeris" and become minuscule (but with a giant head). This will make him faster, harder to hit, with faster attack times and making him able to jump infinitely. ***'Meteor Storm': Medic will shout "Seismela Tremoro" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. If the fireball hits a foe, a group of meteors will appear from the sky and land on the victim. ***'Ball O' Lightning': Medic will shout "Imputum Fulmenus" and fire continously a wave of electricity that will damage and slowly suck in everyone in front of him. ***'Summon: Skeletons': Medic will shout "Mortis Animataris" and an army of skeletons will attack his foes. If they're not dead after 30 seconds, they will commit suicide. ***'Summon: MONOCOLUS': Medic will shout "invokum MONOCULUS" and throw a skull at his foes. If it lands, a smaller clone of MONOCOLUS will start flying around and attack his summoner's enemies. Equipment *'Grappling Hook': Grapples to any surface. *'Canteens': Special canteen that can give Medic an assortment of powerups. **'Ubercharge': Supplies 5 seconds of ÜberCharge to user (meaning they become invincible) **'Critical Hit Boost': Full critical hits for 5 seconds (meaning they deal more damage **'Ammo Refill': Instant ammo and clip refill *'Powerups': Obtained in the Mannpower gamemode **'Strength': Double damage for all weapons **'Resistance': Reduces incoming damage by 50% **'Vampire': All damage dealt is returned as health **'Reflect': 80% of damage received is reflected back to the attacker. Max health increased to 400. **'Haste': Double weapon firing and reload rate. Double clip size and max ammo count. Movement speed increased by 30%. **'Regeneration': Ammo and health regen. **'Precision': Greatly reduced bullet spread. Distance damage falloff immunity. **'Agility': Movement speed increased by 50%. Grapple speed increase. Jump height increased by 80%. Immune to fall damage. Instant weapon switch. **'Knockout': Restricts the carrier to Melee and Grappling Hook only. Health increases. Melee deals more damage. **'King': Increased health. Small health regeneration, small fire, and reload rate increase. All effects except maximum health increase are shared by nearby team mates, the regeneration buff is only applied to teammates who also have powerups. **'Plague': Touching an enemy gives them and their nearby team mates the plague. **'Supernova': Briefly stuns nearby visible enemies. Requires full Powerup meter. **'Uber': Provides an ÜberCharge for 35 seconds. **'Critical Hit': Temporary full crit power for 30 seconds. Primary Weapons *'Syringe Gun': *'Blutsauger': *'Crussader's Crossbow': *'Overdose': Secondary Weapons *'Medi Gun': *'Kritzkrieg': *'Quick Fix': *'Vaccinator': Melee Weapons *'Bonesaw': *'Frying Pan:' Self-explanatory. *'Conscientious Objector:' A sign post that Scout uses as a weapon. *'Freedom Staff:' A staff with a golden eagle on top. *'Bat Outta Hell:' A skull and a spine that function as a baseball bat. *'Memory Maker:' An old camera that somehow doesn't break after using it to beat someone to death. *'Ham Shank:' A big ol' piece of ham on a bone. *'Necro Smasher:' A large wooden hammer. *'Crossing Guard:' A railroad crossing sign. *'Saxxy:' A trophy made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. *'Golden Frying Pan:' A frying pan made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. *'Ubersaw': *'Vita-Saw': *'Amputator': *'Solemn Vow': Feats Strength *Managed to incapacitate and knock down the Classic Heavy by swinging at his face with his Übersaw. *Broke one of the Heavy's ribs when pushing a charged Mega Baboon heart into his chest. *Can use his Melee weapons to kill durable robots and bomb-carrying tanks. Speed *The second or third fastest mercenary on the team, tied with the Spy and a little below the Scout Durability *Took a tackle from the Classic Heavy. *Can take magical attacks from the Wizard Merasmus *While ÜberCharged, is capable of walking through storms of bullets, rockets, etc. *Apparently lives with 9 souls in his body, having sold two to the devil, because why not? **These extra souls in his body allow him to come back from the dead, well, up to nine times, before the deal he made with the devil results in him staying in Hell *Like almost every other merc, is capable of taking bullets, rockets, explosives, being lit on fire, etc. Skill *Was a former doctor, meaning he does have some form of experience in the medical field *Intelligence is somewhat on par with, maybe slightly lesser than, the Engineer, the smartest mercenary, having over 11 Ph.D.'s *Managed to calculate the time the Mercs would perish from the Teleporter time, although it was shown that the tumors said teleporters created weren't growing inside them *Helped Engi in solving the Teleporter problem, confirming that only bread caught tumors from the Teleporters *Managed to bring both his bird Archimedes and the Sniper back from the dead; Sniper was stated to be his most difficult challenge, since he has been dead for 6 hours *Managed to keep the Classic Heavy distracted long enough for Heavy to rip out the Australium device in his abdomen *Apparently, in the latest comic, surgically transplanted every soul of his fellow Mercs inside his own body, two of which have been sold to the devil *Convinced the devil to send him back to Earth, and took his pen as well *Somehow revived Ms. Pauling and the Soldier from near-death by spilling blood he sponged from puddles and returning it to their body; also did so despite not filtering the blood and checking the blood type; also sponged said blood out with his own underwear *Invented the Medi Gun, which allows him to heal his teammates and keep them alive, even if they lack a heart. *Invented the ÜberCharge, a way to turn himself and fellow mercs completely invincible for several seconds, able to shrug off even the Soldier's rockets *Managed to steal a catering van from a Prime Minister's wedding, which is how he got his doves, including Archimedes *Alongside his fellow mercenaries, defeated a large bread monster that Soldier caused by teleporting nothing but bread for 3 days Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Valve Category:Team Fortress Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Firearms Users Category:Humans Category:German Characters